Un amor oscuro
by Xime1498
Summary: Continuación de "Un amor peligroso". Resumen completo adentro.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

* * *

_Continuación de "Un amor peligroso"._ El tiempo de Bella se está agotando y muy pronto tendrá que regresar a la Organización Cazavampiros, o vendrán a buscarla. Ahora, ella tiene menos de tres meses para encontrar la forma de que su romance con Edward permanezca oculto para ellos, mantenerlo a salvo y lograr quedarse con él. Ah, y además debe hallar el valor para confesarle a su amado lo que es en realidad, ya que él todavía desconoce su verdadera identidad secreta. Nuevas complicaciones se presentan ante Bella como si ya no tuviera suficientes, algunas teniéndolas que resolver sin la ayuda de nadie.

Todo eso, sumándole el toque de mala suerte que Bella suele tener siempre, y su perfecta habilidad para obtener nuevos problemas.

* * *

_"La vida sería imposible si todo se recordase. El secreto está en saber elegir lo que debe olvidarse."_

_ Roger Martin du Gard._

* * *

.


	2. Cap 1: Sexto Sentido

**~Capitulo 1: "Sexto sentido"~**

* * *

_Dos semanas._ Pensé.

Solamente faltaban dos semanas para que todo esto acabe, el instituto terminaría y empezarían las vacaciones de verano, verano entre comillas porque aquí en Forks apenas salía el sol, y entonces no tendría que verles la cara ciertos compañeros de estudio. Ya saben a quienes me refiero, ¿verdad? Además, esto de ir todos los días al estudiar ya había empezado a aburrirme, sobre todo porque yo ya me sabía todo lo que enseñaban, eso y más. No es por alabarme a mi misma, pero probablemente estaba mucho más capacitada que cualquier profesor de aquí.

No entendía como Edward podía soportar repetir el instituto tantas veces.

Edward. Una de las razones por las cuales quería que la escuela terminara ya. Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos… en vez de estar atrapados en una aburrida clase que ya sabemos de sobra.

Edward detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento.

-¿Crees estar bien hoy?.- me preguntó, girándose para mirarme.

Quería decirle que no, que volviéramos a casa y no volvamos nunca más a poner un pie en este lugar, pero eso no estaría bien. Además que estaba siendo demasiado dramática, y no me gustaba serlo con cosas tan sencillas como estas.

Y ambos sabíamos que yo estaba en perfectas condiciones para asistir a clase.

-Si, creo que si.- sonreí ligeramente.

Él parecía como si quisiese que me retractara y dijera que no. De hecho, se veía como si estuviese listo para encender el auto de nuevo y marcharnos a toda velocidad.

Sabía el por qué. Edward no me lo había dicho, tal vez para no preocuparme o no hacer sentir mal, pero yo lo sabía, porque D me lo había dicho, lo que era bueno. No me importaba lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de mi, pero estaba bien saberlo, para que no me tomen por sorpresa.

-Bella, tal vez deberías saber que…- empezó lentamente.

-Ya lo sé, D…- me corregí de inmediato.- Denisse me lo ha dicho ayer cuando no estabas. Realmente no me importa.- hice un gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

Edward no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Estás segura? Podemos…-

-Estaré bien.- insistí.

_Ya estoy acostumbrada_, pensé. Aunque no le dije nada, y tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

-Bueno, pero si en algún momento te sientes incomoda, no dudes en decírmelo.-

Asentí afirmativamente, aunque lo más probable era que me quedara callada si me sentía incomoda.

Él me sonrió ligeramente y apretó mi mano antes de salir del auto primero para abrirme la puerta, como siempre. Le di una brillante sonrisa cuando salí. Me volvió a tomar de la mano y caminamos juntos hacia el edificio donde yo tenía mi primera clase.

Como era de suponer, todos nos miraban sorprendidos y curiosos. Seguramente, después de ver como nosotros estábamos tan distanciados los días anteriores al hospital, creyeron que habíamos terminado nuestra relación. Sobre todo después de lo que "supuestamente" había pasado conmigo.

Jessica Stanley, obviamente, fue la primera en acercarse a "saludar".

-¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estas? Supe que estabas en el hospital. Siento mucho no haberte ido a visitar, pero no quería molestarte.- empezó a balbucear con su desagradable voz. Podía sentir a Edward tensarse a mi lado.

Su cabeza debía ser un lugar muy desagradable ahora, aunque no era necesario leer su mente para darse cuenta de su falsedad.

Estuve a punto de responderle, pero Edward se me adelantó, robándome las palabras de la boca.

-Tu preocupación es realmente conmovedora, Jessica, pero ahora tenemos que ir a clase.-

-Si, así que vete y usa tu hipocresía con el estúpido que se la crea.- agregó D, apareciendo de la nada.

Edward y yo saltamos un poco por la sorpresa y nos giramos hacia ella. Había cambiado su habitual informal ropa negra por un bonito vestido de color azul oscuro y su larga cabellera sujeta en una media coleta, dándole un aspecto elegante pero a la vez juvenil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntamos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo había llegado?¿Cuando había llegado?

-Solo quería desearte un buen día, Bella.- sonrió ampliamente.- Voy a estar un poco ocupada hoy, ya sabes, quiero conseguir un empleo, así que tal vez esté un poco ausente.- miró a Edward por primera vez.- Pero eso no quiere decir que ignore todas las cosas que pasan con ustedes.

Como si no lo supiéramos ya. Ella nos vigilaba cada segundo.

Volvió su atención a mi y sonrió.

-En fin, tengo que irme ya. Deséame suerte, prima.- resaltó la ultima palabra.

Se despidió alegremente con la mano y se alejó, para acercarse en un bonito auto de color negro que no había visto llegar y marcharse a una velocidad que ni el mismo Edward superaría.

Todos ellos debería ser corredores en las carreras de autos.

Cuando me giré, vi que Jessica se había quedado con la boca abierta, una imagen bastante graciosa a decir verdad.

-Vamos a clase.- le dije a Edward, jalando de su mano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando tenía once años, mi madre me dijo que creía que yo estaba en las drogas.

No es algo en lo que pienso mucho, de hecho, he tratado de evitar el recuerdo todo lo posible, pero es inevitable no recordarlo cuando mencionaban la palabra. Y con mayor razón ahora, que estaba pasando por una situación muy similar.

Solo que esta vez no me afectó en absoluto, ni tampoco me pasé una hora llorando silenciosamente en la ducha.

Probablemente era porque no me interesaba la opinión de ninguno de ellos, o porque ya había pasado por eso, no lo se, la cosa es que sus ojos puestos en mi o sus susurros bajos no me importaban, ni siquiera hicieron que me sienta incómoda. Total, no era la primera ni la ultima que sería el tema de los chismorreos, se cansarían de mi y encontrarían otra cosa de que hablar los siguientes días.

Lo que en realidad me hacía sentir mal era el recuerdo de mamá, aunque ese día me dijera a mi misma que no debía ser así, y que si ella creía eso, pues que lo crea. Mi conciencia estaba tranquila. Yo nunca había consumido nada de esas porquerías ni pensaba hacerlo. Mi abuela me decía lo mismo, ella no creía en lo que los demás decían de mi. Sin embargo, me seguía importando. Porque mamá era alguien la cual me importaba su opinión, y dolía. Dolía mucho que pensara eso de mi, sobre todo porque nunca le di verdaderas razones para ello.

Dolía y me daba rabia.

Momentos como esos, era donde deseaba odiar. Odiar de verdad. Pero no podía. Nunca he podido hacerlo. Todo el mundo siempre lograba que les perdonara demasiado rápido, a veces sin haberse disculpado siquiera.

Ni siquiera puedo odiar a Casandra, quien es la responsable de que mi madre "comprobara" sus sospechas de mi.

La defendí de unas chicas que la estaban molestando, a pesar de que ella nunca lo hubiera hecho por mi. Y me expulsaron una semana entera del colegio porque yo, supuestamente, había quemado los brazos de una de ellas con un encendedor.

Nunca encontraron ese supuesto encendedor, porque no existía, pero los brazos de la chica si tenían quemaduras de segundo grado, así que me declararon "culpable" de todos modos.

También trato de no pensar mucho en eso, y en como la chica esta terminó quemada, porque yo no traía nada que tuviera fuego en ese momento. Lo único que recuerdo antes de que ella empezara a gritar era sentir un ligero calor en las manos. El episodio me recordó mucho a cuando pelee con Samantha y de pronto tenía quemaduras.

Bueno, no importa, la cosa es que eso hizo que mamá terminara a convencerse de que yo estaba consumiendo drogas y no se que más cosas.

Y aún así, no puedo odiar. A ninguna de las dos. A nadie, en realidad.

_-Eso no te pasó por idiota, Bella- me contradijo Carlisle con suavidad._

_-Tienes razón, eso me pasó por estúpida._

_-No…_

_-¿Por imbécil?-_

_-Nada de eso. Lo que hiciste por ella, a pesar de todo lo que te hizo con anterioridad, es una prueba de la buena persona que eres._

_-Lo estúpida que soy, será-_

_-No. Es una demostración de que tienes un alma hermosa- tomó mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara- Tan hermosa como lo eres por fuera-_

_Bufé, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que pensara eso de mi y me lo dijera. No solían decirme mucho cosas bonitas y, aunque no lo crean, me gusta cuando me las dicen. Supongo que soy normal en ese sentido._

_-Si, claro. Estoy en pijama y acabo de llorar. Soy la viva imagen de la belleza.- respondí sarcásticamente._

_Carlisle se rió, y luego se quedó mirándome un rato en silencio._

_-Realmente me pregunto que hizo mi hijo para merecer a alguien tan especial como tú.-_

La campana de cambio de hora sonó y me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos, incluso haciendo que saltara un poco en mi asiento. Afortunadamente nadie pareció notarlo y yo me levanté, cogí mis cosas y salí.

No se como me veía en realidad, porque Edward me abrazó y besó mi frente en cuanto crucé la puerta del salón. Suspiré y sonreí contra su pecho. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Me aparté de él lentamente después de un momento. Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí al ver que estábamos los dos solos en el pasillo.

-¿Qué…?-

-Todos se han ido a sus respectivas clases- respondió.-No tenemos que ir también.

Me tomó de la mano y empezó a guiarme al aparcamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Edward, no podemos saltarnos la clase!- le dije, mirando a mi alrededor asustada para ver si alguien nos veía escapándonos del instituto.

En cambio, él se echó a reír.

-Vamos, amor. Una clase no hará daño. Ya estamos diez minutos tarde de todos modos.- abrió la puerta del pasajero y esperó a que entrara.

Suspiré y entré al auto de mala gana. No me malinterpreten, realmente quería pasar tiempo con Edward, sobre todo ahora que D no nos dejaba solos, pero no quería perderme más clases. No es que las necesite, claro, per aun así no podía faltar. Y solo quedaban dos semanas para que nos larguemos de aquí, al menos hasta el próximo año escolar.

Me giré para mirarlo mientras conducía, él tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, de pronto sintiéndome nerviosa.

Tal vez esto de saltarme las clases con él no eran tan buena idea.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar contento de que estemos pasando un tiempo juntos?- me miró inocentemente y estiró una mano para tomar la mía, conduciendo solo con una.

Aquello no me tranquilizó, al contrario, me preocupó más. Sip, definitivamente esto no había sido una buena idea.

-¿A dónde vamos?- inquirí, sin poder esconder el toque de alarma con que sonó mi voz.

Su sonrisa creció, y yo pensé que debí haberme quedado en el instituto.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos. Confía en mi, te divertirás.- me prometió.

-Bueno.- murmuré, no muy convencida.

Es Edward, me dije, él nunca haría algo para dañarte. A lo mucho, esto terminaría en algo horriblemente vergonzoso para mi.

Volví a girarme para insistir en que me responda lo que pensaba, pero él todavía estaba sonriendo radiantemente. Sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando, parecía muy feliz con ello. No quería arruinar su felicidad, así que sonreí también y me relajé en mi asiento. Sea lo que sea, no podía ser tan malo. Iba a pasar tiempo a solas con él y eso era lo que importaba. Tal vez luego podríamos ir a mi casa y…

-Así que yéndose se pinta. Muy bonito.-

Un pequeño grito se escapó de mi garganta a causa del susto y Edward por primera vez casi se salió de la carretera, ambos sobresaltados por su repentina aparición en la parte trasera, digna de una película de terror. Edward tuvo que soltar mi mano para estabilizar el auto y finalmente detenerlo haciendo que todos saltáramos por el abrupto frenado.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó Edward, preocupado, mirándome en busca de aparentes daños.

Asentí.

-¿Tu lo estás?.- él se quedó mirándome. Por un momento había olvidado que era un vampiro y no podía herirse por cosas como estas. Me sonrojé por mi obvia estupidez. - Cierto. Perdón.-

Me acordé de la presencia de D en el auto y me giré hacia ella hecha una furia.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Y si era yo la que estaba conduciendo? ¡Hemos podido chocar! ¡Incluso con otros autos!- ella simplemente se rió.- ¡Ah! ¡Y todavía te ríes! ¡Te burlas de todo lo que digo! ¡Como diciendo que te llega al…!.-

Me callé, de pronto dándome cuenta de que estaba usando malas palabras delante de Edward, cosa que nunca había hecho. Aunque solo alcancé a decir una, pero iba a decir muchas más, solo que me di cuenta a tiempo. Casi. Muerta de vergüenza, me giré un poco para mirarlo. Él se había quedado mirándome sorprendido. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y se volvió a D.

-Bella tiene razón, pudimos haber chocado por tu culpa. ¿Y como hiciste para aparecer aquí?- le preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Habilidades mías.- le respondió simplemente. Se volvió a mi.- Siento mucho esto. No pensé que se asustarían tanto. No volveré a aparecer así de repente… Al menos cuando están conduciendo.-

Asentí secamente, aún molesta con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Si. ¿No se suponía que estabas buscando empleo?- secundó Edward.

-Oh, en eso estoy, pero de pronto me entero de que ustedes dos se están escapando del instituto y…-

-¿No me digas que vas a venir con nosotros?- inquirí.

_Oh, no. Eso si que no. Ni que lo piense. Yo realmente quiero pasar tiempo con Edward. Solos. Sin D._

Para mi alivio ella, negó con la cabeza.

-De hecho, pensaba hacerlo, pero creo que puedo dejarlos solos si prometen ser responsables, y si tu mantienes tus manos quietas.- advirtió, mirando fijamente a Edward.

Él y yo nos miramos un segundo antes de volvernos hacia D y asentir.

-Bueno. Me voy entonces. Disfruten su día de vagancia, pero no demasiado, si saben a lo que me refiero. Si hacen algo, lo sabré, así que cuidado. Nos vemos más tarde.-

Ella se despidió agitando la mano y volvió a desaparecer en el aire así como había aparecido.

-Ella es un poco espeluznante a veces- dijo Edward.

Asentí.

-Si, lo sé.-

_Y eso que nunca ha hablado en tu cabeza. O las has escuchado reírse como esas brujas malvadas._

Aunque no era mala. Terrorífica si, pero no mala. Sintiendo que debía defenderla un poco, continué:

-Pero es una buena persona en el fondo.-

-Muy en el fondo.-

Me reí.

-No, en serio, ella me ha ayudado mucho en algunas ocasiones. Créeme, no es mala. Solo...-

-...Escalofriante.- terminó por mi.

Me volví a reír y le di un rápido beso en los labios. Sonrió.

-Vamos, deja de ser miedoso y llévame a cual sea ese lugar donde planeábamos ir antes de que la "Terrorífica D" aparezca.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

No estaba prestando la más mínima atención a donde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Edward me sonrió y salió, rodeando el auto para llegar a mi lado y abrirme la puerta. Tal vez tenían una buena cafetería dentro o algo así, que era la única razón por la cual viniéramos aquí que se me ocurría.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Él me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro, ignorando mi pregunta, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Yo solo le miraba completamente confundida esperando a que me de una explicación.

Pero entonces él se acercó al mostrador y mis preguntas fueron respondidas.

_No._

Ahogué un grito cuando vi como Edward pagaba y alquilaba los patines. Dios mío ¿Realmente íbamos a patinar?

La mujer detrás del mostrador le entregó los patines, y yo me pregunté como era que sabía mi talla de zapatos. Edward me tomó de la mano otra vez y me sonrió, guiándome hacia los bancos. Me di cuenta de que la mujer no dejaba de ver a Edward mientras nos alejábamos. Sus ojos se movieron de él a mi y, no se como le habría estado mirando, porque alejó la vista inmediatamente.

-Pensé que me querías.- le dije.

Él se detuvo para mirarme confundido.

-Por supuesto que te quiero. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?-

-Si me quieres, ¿entonces porque intentas matarme?-

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, Bella. No seas tan dramática. Esto no es tan malo como crees-

Moví la cabeza. ¿Por qué me hacía esto?

-Claro, como tu sabes patinar.- empezamos a caminar de nuevo.- ¿Puedo al menos decir mis ultimas palabras?-

Nos pusimos nuestros patines y nos encaminamos a la pista de patinaje. No había nadie más allí, probablemente porque eran como las nueve de la mañana.

Mientras nos acercábamos, empecé a entrar en pánico de verdad.

-De verdad, Edward. No se patinar bien, y nunca lo he hecho sobre hielo. Me voy a caer o peor y tendré que regresar al hospital otra vez. Y, realmente, acabo de salir de allí, esto ya sería demasiado.-

Él se rió. Me gustaba el sonido de su risa.

-Lo sé, Ángel, no te preocupes. Te ayudaré. No dejaré que te lastimes.- me prometió.

No se si fue por la seguridad que me dieron sus palabras, o porque había vuelto a llamarme "Ángel", dejé que me adentrara en el hielo.

Lo reconozco, me encantaba ver patinar a la gente sobre hielo, y secretamente, siempre había deseado poder aprender, pero nunca había hallado el suficiente valor para intentarlo.

_Bueno_, me dije a mi misma. _¿Qué es esto para una cazavampiros profesional como tú?_

Además, había patinado un par de veces. Ok, con los patines normales, pero algo era algo.

No me caí. Edward tomó mis manos y empezó a deslizarme por todo el lugar, él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mi.

-Estás doblando los tobillos ligeramente. Trata de mantenerlo en forma recta, o no tendrás ningún control.- dijo, mirando mis pies.

Me puse más recta pero entonces sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera y empecé a perder el equilibrio, inmediatamente, él me tomó por la cintura y detuvo mi definitiva caída.

Suspiré con tristeza. Sabía que esto era imposible para mi.

-Está bien, no te desanimes. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.- me sonrió.- Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos. Voy a tirar de ti hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio.- le dio una patada a mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos mientras tomaba mis manos nuevamente.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de empezar a resbalar otra vez, mis pies simplemente se me iban y no podía controlarlos. Dejé escapar un grito ahoga pensando que me caería vergonzosamente pero él me sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-Confía en mi, amor. No dejaré que te caigas.- murmuró en voz baja, levantándome un poco para recobrar la postura y empezar de nuevo.- Mira, estás mejorando. Duraste por lo menos un minuto esta vez.- sonrió.

Me las arreglé para soltar una de sus manos y pegarle en el hombro sin caerme. Su sonrisa creció.

-Ja, ja. Bueno, supongo que un minuto está bien para mi. Es obvio que no puedo hacer esto.- me quejé.

Como para probar mi punto, perdí el equilibrio otra vez, cayendo al instante. Él rápidamente se detuvo para sostenerme, esta vez solo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera que pudiera colocar bien pies y volver a empezar, tirando de mi de nuevo. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y no era por el ajetreo del patinaje precisamente.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo estas logrando!- susurró, lo cual por supuesto hizo que volviera a perder el equilibrio. Me presioné contra él otra vez, riendo.

Bien, esto me estaba empezando a parecer divertido y Edward no iba a dejar que me hiciera daño.

-¿Ves? Ahora te estás divirtiendo.- se rió conmigo, sosteniéndome contra él.

De alguna manera, nos las arreglamos para dar dos vueltas enteras en la pista antes de volver a resbalar. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misma. Realmente estaba mejorando.

La pista empezó a llenarse conforme pasaba el tiempo, y yo me caía cada vez menos, pero aún seguía sosteniendo sus manos con un apretón mortal.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté cuando nos detuvimos un momento a lado de la pista. Seguramente el segundo periodo ya había terminado.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes, produciendo un sonido silbante. Ok, eso no sonaba bien, tal vez nos estábamos perdiendo el segundo periodo también.

-Eh, Bella, nos hemos perdido las tres primeras clases se hoy.- hizo una mueca.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije casi gritando, lo que me hizo desestabilizarme y resbalar. Me agarré de lo que primero que vi y fue la camisa de Edward, a la vez que él me sujetó de la cintura, pero al parecer lo jalé con demasiada fuerza, porque ambos terminamos cayendo a la fría superficie de hielo, yo sobre él. Su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos, simplemente nos quedamos allí mirándonos a los ojos. Empecé a sentirme un poco mareada, y me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé una respiración entrecortada. Eso pareció reanimarlo.

Se incorporó en el hielo y yo quedé a horcadas sobre él, luego me senté a su lado. Él se levantó primero y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora si queremos alcanzar la ultima clase. No estoy seguro, pero creo que a Denisse no le agradará saber que nos perdimos todo un día de escuela. No quiero desatar su ira, sobre todo considerando que soy su persona favorita en el mundo- dijo, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar hasta el otro lado, me sostuvo de la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. No sabía que hacer con mis brazos, así que me apoyé en sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos fácilmente como si no pesara nada, lo que así era para él. Se dio la vuelta en su lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. Muy rápido. En realidad me dio un poco de miedo. Cerré los ojos y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionándome contra él con fuerza. Recorrió toda la pista de nuevo, para finalmente salir del hielo y dejarme en uno de los bancos.

-Quise hacer eso desde el principio.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? Nos hubieses ahorrado muchas molestias.- respondí.

Él se rió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez. Pero si hago eso entonces tú nunca aprenderás a patinar por tu cuenta.- me sonrió antes de ir por nuestros zapatos.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Nunca aprendería así. Aunque por otro lado, cuando me cargó fue…

-Espera, ¿Cómo que próxima vez?-

**(Narradora)**

D podía aparentar veinticuatro años sin problemas.

Después de todo, la edad de su cuerpo humano era veinte, así que solo necesitó vestir con ropa un poco más formal y quedó perfecta. Su aspecto era el adecuado: Su pelo recogido cuidadosamente en una media coleta, un vestido azul oscuro hasta las rodillas, unas pantimedias negras, al igual que su cinturón, y unos zapatos de tacón alto negros también. Consideró por un momento llevar lentes, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como llegó. Siempre había pensado que eran molestos, además que ya tenía suficiente con lo que llevaba puesto.

D había hecho que el profesor de historia tuviera un pequeño accidente con su auto, para sacarlo del camino momentáneamente. Su padre ya se había encargado de los documentos falsos que necesitaba, y él y sus amigos se encargarían de confirmar lo que sea en caso de que decidan investigarla.

Esto podría funcionar, si representaba bien su papel. Ahora todo dependía de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Es una suerte que haya aparecido hoy.- dijo el director Greene, sentado al otro lado del escritorio en su oficina del el instituto de Forks.- Anoche hubo un pequeño accidente de carretera y nos hemos quedado sin profesor de historia. No está muy grave, pero definitivamente no podrá dar clases durante un tiempo. No sabíamos de donde íbamos a sacar, en estás épocas de finales de año, a alguien cualificado que pudiera incorporarse de inmediato.-

D le sonrió con toda la seguridad que fue capaz.

-Soy a quien busca.-

**(Bella)**

Llegamos al instituto justo a la hora del almuerzo, pero yo no tenía hambre y él tampoco iba a comer, así que decidimos no entrar y esperar a que comenzaran las clases. Para nuestra gran sorpresa, D no apareció en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando nuestra pequeña sesión de besos empezó a subirse de tono. Lo que fue bueno, pero a la vez muy preocupante.

Biología, la única clase que Edward y yo compartíamos, se pasó demasiado rápido, y muy pronto tuvimos que separarnos.

Edward me acompañó hasta mi clase de Historia, que era la que me habían designado después que me exoneraran de Ed. Física.

-Nos veremos dentro de un rato. Te amo.- se inclino y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo.- le dije también. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, soltamos nuestras manos de mala gana, y yo entré al salón.

Obviamente, como me habían cambiado de horario de clases, Lauren y Ashley ya no compartían clases conmigo, así que me senté en silencio mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara.

Pero entonces escuché las conversaciones, y me sorprendí al enterarme que el señor Jefferson había sufrido un accidente de auto o algo así.

-¿Y si bajamos la voz?- preguntó una chica rubia, creo que se llamaba Madison, estaba sentada dos carpetas más allá.- Porque si no vendrán para hacernos callar, y ponernos un sustituto.-

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿En serio creía que no iban a ponernos un sustituto? ¿Y que nos quedemos callados toda la semana esperando a que se olviden de nosotros y no se den cuenta de que el profesor no está? Es decir, este instituto no era uno de los mejores del país, pero tampoco eran tan tontos.

-Es raro que aún no haya venido nadie.- dijo otro chico, Scott, creo.- Los otros profesores ya deben estar muy enojados.

Él tiene razón, pensé. En ausencia del profesor, las conversaciones en susurros bajos habían pasado a rayar la anarquía. Los dibujos en la pizarra aún no eran obscenos, pero seguramente lo serían en unos cinco minutos más.

Suspiré. ¿No era suficiente ya con todos mi problemas, para ahora también soportar a mis compañeros que era unos auténticos...?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con horrible chillido y el director entró. Todos se callaron de inmediato y corrieron a sus carpetas.

Me quedé boquiabierta cuando D entró con el director.

El silencio de la clase adquirió un timbre distinto en cuanto D entró y captó la atención de todos los alumnos.

-Oh, bueno. Estas semanas ya pintan mucho mejor.- murmuró uno de los chicos.

Él director se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente y dijo:

-Como todos ya saben, al señor Jefferson le espera una pequeña estancia en el hospital hasta que se recupere. Por suerte, hemos encontrado a quien pueda sustituirlo a tiempo completo. La señorita Swan será su profesora de historia y tutora hasta que vuelva el señor Jefferson. Espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida, estén muy atentos y sean respetuosos.

-Yo sería muchas más cosas con ella.- susurró el mismo chico de la vez pasada. Todos los hombres asintieron.

-¿Swan?- repitieron las chicas, girándose para mirarme.

Yo todavía estaba en estado de abatimiento, así que solo me quedé mirando cuando el director se marchó y D comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra y a presentarse. Por un momento consideré la idea de que estaba delirando. Que me había caído en la pista de patinaje y ahora estaba inconsciente el hospital otra vez, soñando todo esto.

Me pellizqué el brazo con disimulo, fuerte. Me mordí el labio por el dolor y me froté el brazo. Nop, no estaba soñando.

Estaba bien despierta.

Y D era la nueva profesora de Historia.

¿Mi vida podría ponerse más rara?

-Diría que todos estamos preocupados por el señor Jefferson y esperamos que se recupere pronto, pero eso sería tan cierto como que aquella señorita de allá es rubia natural, así que pasaremos de eso. Me han avisado de ultimo momento y, lo confieso, voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día. Solo por hoy vamos a tomarnos las clases como una hora de estudio más, y mañana empezaremos en serio. ¿De acuerdo?- todos sintieron, aparentemente maravillados por su hipnótica voz y su aspecto.- Excelente.- sonrió.

Todos sacaron sus libros y empezaron a hacerse los que estaban haciendo deberes. Mi libro ya estaba sobre la mesa así que no me hizo falta sacarlo para fingir también. En su lugar saqué mi celular que tenías escondido en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta.

_"¿Se puedes saber que haces aquí?"_ Le escribí.

Al parecer, el montón de libros apilados en la mesa del señor Jefferson… De Denisse, también le permitió esconder el móvil de ella.

_"También corres peligro en el instituto, Bella, y Edward no siempre está aquí. Necesitaba una forma de poder vigilarte, y yo buscaba un trabajo, así que aquí estoy"_

Así que el instituto no solo era insoportable, sino también peligroso. Si los vampiros locos que me estaban asechando querían entrar, ¿Quién iba a detenerlos? ¿La señora Cope? No era nada probable.

Tal vez fuera descabellado pensar que esos vampiros iban a irrumpir aquí, pero no estaba segura de que tan lejos podrían llegar.

_"¿Y desde cuando enseñas historia?"_

_"Desde hoy. Pero he vivido durante muuuchos siglos, así que eso debería servirme de algo, ¿no? Además, gracias a unos contactos, el director confirmará que estoy debidamente acreditada. Por lo visto, he cursado un máster en educación, ya ves"_

Guardé el celular y me tapé la cara, reprimiendo las ganas de reír. O gritar. Mi vida cada vez se tornaba más rara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuarenta minutos después, definitivamente tuve ganas de gritar.

_El conserje entra, con la cara sucia, la mirada perdida. Algo va mal. Muy mal. Pero él no lo sabe aún. Solo piensa que está cansado, cansado de limpiar lo que han ensuciado los imbéciles de los alumnos, cansado de cargar con la escoba. Cansado de todo._

Parpadeó y sacudo la cabeza, tratando de detenerlo, sea lo que sea que fuera, pero es imposible.

_El dolor lo paraliza, le irradia desde el pecho hasta la pierna y el brazo. Abre la boca para gritar, pero no le llega el aire a los pulmones. La asfixia es dolorosa. Los capilares oculares empiezan a estallarle..._

-¡Bella!.-

La fuerte sacudida de hombros de D me sacó de la horrible ilusión, regresándome a la realidad de golpe. Fui vagamente consiente de que todos me miraban.

-¿Bella?- regresé la vista hacia D. Me miraba preocupada.- Háblame. ¿Estás bien?.-

Mis ojos regresaron a donde hace un rato había presenciado la muerte del conserje. Lo vi otra vez, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo.

D frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada. Se tensó de inmediato. Lentamente, regresó su mirada hacia mi.

-¿Puedes verlo?- me preguntó en un susurró casi inaudible solo para mi.

Hice un tembloroso y pequeño asentimiento.

-Por Dios.- murmuró entrecortadamente.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y luego los abrió, apartando las manos de mis hombros.

-Para la próxima vez asegúrate de cargar tu inhalador a donde vayas. Hoy fue solo un susto, pero no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.- me advirtió.

Aún estaba medio atontada por la reciente horripilante experiencia, así que tardé unos segundos en entender que solo decía eso para no levantar las sospechas de los otros alumnos.

Miré a donde habían ocurrido los hechos, y afortunadamente el conserje ya había desaparecido.

_Dios mío. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

¿Qué significaba eso?¿Que puedo ver fantasma? No, no fue eso. ¿Puedo ver las muertes de las personas? ¿Todas? ¿Esto se repetiría cada vez que estuviera en el lugar, o solo pasaría una vez? ¿Por qué?¿ Por qué?¿Por qué?

Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, lo sentía, así que evité con todas mis fuerzas pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, y me concentré en respirar y en el libro que tenía en la mesa.

Alcé la vista cuando D llamó la atención de la clase.

-Chicos, si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada importantísima.- anunció con calma.- Regresaré en un momento. Pórtense bien.- les sonrió.

_"Quédate donde estás, Edward. No te muevas. Encárgate de tus propios asuntos y no vengas aquí."_ murmuró entre dientes bajo su aliento.

Dicho esto, salió del salón rápidamente, aunque se quedo en el pasillo.

Mi sentido de la audición era ciertamente mucho mejor que de los humanos normales, así que pude oír lo que hacía.

Efectivamente, salió para hacer una llamada. Disimulé mirando mi libro.

_-¿Esme? Hola… Si, soy yo… ¿Qué?... Ah, si. Conseguí trabajo en el instituto de Bella… Profesora suplente de historia… Gracias… Esto.. más bien te quería a avisar que no podré acompañarte hoy en la tarde… Si, Bella está bien… Tengo un asunto que debo resolver. Pero les daré el alcance en cuanto pueda… No te preocupes, no es nada que no pueda solucionar… Si, Edward puede reemplazarme, y también Tanya irá para ayudarte después del instituto… No, no le he dicho nada a Bella… Si… Eh, ¿podrías llamar a Carlisle y preguntarle si puede pasar por Bella hoy? Se suponía que Edward o yo la llevaríamos a casa, pero ya ves… Ok. ¿Le dirías que me mande un mensaje para confirmar? Sabes que alguien tiene que estar con ella... Muchas gracias… Nos vemos más tarde entonces… ¡Oh! Y te recomiendo el color lavanda claro, a Bella le encantará-_ la escuché reírse.-_ Lo se, pero el marrón sería raro, ¿no crees?-_ otra risa.- _Si, bien. Adiós.-_

D regresó al salón inmediatamente después y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Lo ven? Les dije que sería rápido.- sonrió y guiñó un ojo, emocionando a los chicos.

La campana de la salida sonó veinte minutos después y todos empezaron a guardar sus cosas y marcharse, mientras D los despedía y les daba unas cuantas indicaciones.

Yo también guardé mis cosas, pero lo hice lentamente y así quedarme para hablar con D. Quería respuestas. Necesitaba respuesta. Tenía que saber que no me estaba volviendo loca.

Finalmente no hubo nadie más en el salón y me acerqué a su escritorio. Abrí la boca para empezar a preguntarle, pero ella se me adelantó.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué te pasó eso hace un rato… ¡Espera afuera, Edward!- gruñó como si pudiera oírla, y por alguna razón, presentía que él podía.- Como decía, no se por qué te pasó eso. Se supone que ni siquiera tienes que verlos. Pero tranquila, arreglaré esto. Lo prometo.- me aseguró, mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Ahora…- sacó su celular del bolsillo y miró- Carlisle estará aquí en un momento y te llevará a casa.- guardó su celular en el bolsillo. Sus ojos eran serios cuando alzó la vista y me miró.- No salgas a ningún lado mientras yo llegue con la solución a esto, ¿entendido? NO SALGAS. Tu casa y la de los Cullen es segura, pero no vayas a ningún otro lugar.- cuando asentí, dijo.- Bien. Ahora vamos.-

Cogió su elegante maletín de piel de cocodrilo negro y se lo puso en el hombro.

Mientras ella pasaba un brazo protectoramente por mis hombros y me guiaba a la puerta, tuve el presentimiento de que las cosas para mi se iban a ir complicando más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo.

* * *

**El primer capítulo de la continuación, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo ^^ Aunque, personalmente, me va a gustar más el siguiente... y los que le siguen a ese xD Lo que si les digo es que el proximo cap va a ser un poco... uhm... ¿melancólico? ¡No se asusten! No va a pasar nada malo... Eso es para más adelante xDD Pero si, será un poco... triste en una parte. O al menos, así es como quiero que quede. Veamos como es el resultado final. **

**Pensaba subirlo mañana, pero como mis vecinos han hecho... están haciendo fiesta ahora y no me dejan dormir, decidí ponerme a escribir y subir el primer capítulo de una vez. Si quieren, pueden dejarme un comentario y decirme que tal les pareció. Muchas gracias a los que me han seguido desde el principio y lo siguen haciendo, realmente lo aprecio mucho. Me hace ilusión que alguien más que no sea yo le interese lo que escribo. **

**Ok, ahora hablemos un poco de este capitulo. **

**¿Que piensan de lo que le ha pasado a Bella? ¿Se acuerdan de que un día les dije que Bella iba a tener una nueva... facultad? Ya, pues esta es. Bastante feo, ¿verdad? Y se va a poner peor. ¿Por que creen que sea? ¿Y a que se debe esta repentina capacidad? **

**Antes que nada, no pienso alargar demasiado esto. Lo mio tampoco es el terror, básicamente porque soy una miedosa de primera y, aunque a veces tenga algunas ideas sobre el tema, no me creo capas de escribirlo. Ahora estoy haciendo una excepción, y como ven, lo que he escrito no asusta a nadie. **

**Curiosamente, este cap lo escribí en Halloween xD Aunque la idea surgió mucho antes de ese día.**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subiré el próximo fin de semana ^^ Tal vez, si lo termino antes, lo subo un viernes como hoy. Hasta la próxima!**

**_~Xime~_**


	3. Cap 2: Soluciones y acuerdos

**~ Capítulo 2: "Soluciones y acuerdos" ~**

* * *

_Está subido a la silla, temblando de pies a cabeza. Tiene mucho miedo. No quiere hacerlo, pero no ve otra salida. Puede que esto lo mejore. Quizás la muerte sea la única manera._

_"¡No lo hagas!"_ Quise gritar, aunque sabía que eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, aparte de presenciar su horrible muerte, como si fuera un receptáculo del dolor de aquel chico.

_Las sogas son solo algunas tiras de lo que alguna vez fueron sus sabanas, que ha arrancado y trenzado. Lo a una viga, hace el nudo, se asegura de que está fuerte y mete la cabeza._

La escena empieza a cobrar más claridad para mi. Sabía, por su peinado y sus ropas, que eso había sucedido hace décadas, pero me resultaba tan familiar… Aunque no había ninguna relación, ninguna conexión, el chico que estaba a punto de saltar se parecía mucho a mi amigo Alejandro.

_El chico salta, pateando la silla donde estaba parado. La soga le ciñe al cuello. Jamás hubiera imaginado que algo pudiera apretar tanto, que pudiera doler tanto. Su cuerpo, ajeno a las intimidaciones o la tristeza, lucha por vivir: vasos sanguíneos que se revientan, músculos que se tensan, se retuercen sin control. Su cuello es un cepo de dolor insoportable, que solo desea abrirse lo suficiente para respirar, per no puede. No puede._

Me llevé las manos a la garganta, aunque sabía perfectamente que nada me estaba impidiendo respirar, mi cuerpo no lo hacía. Sentía que me asfixiaba al igual que el chico. Una parte de mi me decía que me entregara a aquella sensación, pero me resistí con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí que iba a morirme si lo hacía.

_"Me echo atrás" Piensa el muchacho "Me echo atrás" Patalea como loco en el aire y busca un lugar donde apoyar los pies para salvar su vida; por muy rota que esté y triste de que sea, es mejor que esto, pero no encuentra donde apoyarse, y todo se vuelve negro en su cabeza…_

Di una gran bocanada de aire y me apoyé contra la pared de la cafetería, cerrando los ojos y tratando de regular mi respiración. Tratando de no entrar en pánico. No podía ponerme histérica en publico.

Abrí los ojos después de un momento, y lo primero que hice fue asegurarme si alguien me había visto, pero aparentemente nadie me estaba prestando atención. Yo me había detenido junto a la cafetería después que D y Edward se fueran y no pasaron ni dos minutos que me quedé sola para que la horrible escena apareciera ante mis ojos.

Y no solo eso, mientras D se iba y yo me despedía de Edward, una chica con ropa ensangrentada con aspecto de haber sido arrollada pasó por mi lado… Y

… Y…

…Y ¡ahora mismo una chica rubia flotante se ha detenido junto a mi y está jugando con mi cabello!

Pero no puedo hace ni decir nada, porque los demás pensarían que estaba loca, aparte que ella no podía saber que la veía. Yo no tengo otra opción que quedarme quieta donde estoy y fingir que no la veo, que no veo a ninguno de ellos. Que no puedo ver sus horribles muertes. Que soy como cualquier adolescente normal que no ve ningún fantasma. Que mi cabello se mueve simplemente a causa del viento.

Gracias a Dios, veo el auto de Carlisle aparecer y yo caminó, porque mis piernas están demasiado débiles para trotar o correr, dejando atrás a la chica fantasma.

-¿Así que te vas con él de nuevo?-

Había reconocido su voz, pero me giré de todas formas. Jessica estaba para atrás mío, muy cerca de mi.

-Si, ¿tienes un problema con eso?- sisee dando un paso hacia ella. Jessica retrocedió, intimidada.

Con todos los problemas que tenía ahora, no estaba dispuesta a aguantarla a ella también, así que le di la espalda otra vez y caminé hacia el auto, esta vez con más firmeza que antes. Carlisle salió del auto para darme el encuentro.

-Vámonos rápido de aquí. Quiero ir casa- le pedí cuando estuvo a punto de decirme algo.

Él me miró con ojos preocupados y confundidos por un momento, para luego asentir y abrirme la puerta del auto. Entré rápidamente y me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, poniendo mi mochila sobre mis piernas y abrazándola. Cerró mi puerta despacio y luego rodeo el auto para subirse él.

Encendió el auto sin decir nada y salimos del estacionamiento, dejando atrás rápidamente al instituto, al que lastimosamente tenía que regresar mañana, pasado, el resto de la semana, y la próxima. Y, aunque fuera aburrido y monótono, una parte de mi agradecía tener algo de normalidad, como asistir a la escuela, hacer tareas y esas cosas. Pero ya no tendría ni eso, porque ahora asistir al instituto era parte de las extrañas situaciones sobrenaturales que solían pasarme.

Empecé a hacer una lista mental, enumerando todos los problema que actualmente tenía.

Problema uno: Unos vampiros me están siguiendo y definitivamente no es para nada bueno, lo que significa que no puedo quedarme sola ni un segundo porque creen que no puedo defenderme por mi misma. Solución: Exterminarlos. Hablo de los vampiros que me siguen. Pero dudo que eso suceda en un futuro cercano.

Problema dos: Soy una cazavampiros, y, aunque antes no era un problema para mi, ahora si lo es. Por razones obvias. Aún no estoy segura de como haré para salirme de la organización y quedarme con Edward. Además de que en algún momento tendré que contarle la verdad y no se como se lo vaya a tomar. Solo espero que no me odie. Solución: No tengo ni idea.

Problema tres: Ahora veo… veo los vestigios de antiguas muertes, y también fantasmas. Es decir, veo gente muerta. Si, lo sé, soné como el niño de sexto sentido, pero eso es lo que me pasa. Solución: Tampoco la encuentro. D me ha dicho que me iba a ayudar y solucionar esto, y me advirtió que no saliera a ningún lado, pero no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo voy a tener que lidiar con esto.

Problema cuatro: Casi todos en el instituto creen que consumo drogas y que estuve en el hospital a causa de una sobredosis. Pero, considerando mis otros problemas, este no es tan grave. No es la primera vez que piensan eso de mi, de todas formas.

Problema cinco...

Me detuve. Hacer listas de mis problemas no me estaba ayudando en nada.

Giré la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y miré por ella, calculando cuanto faltaba para llegar a mi casa. Quería ir a mi habitación y tirarme en mi cama y dormir, o vaciar por completo mi mente para no tener que pensar en todos mis problemas y así evitar que me de mi crisis. No podía permitir que otra vez me diera mi crisis. Tenía que bloquear cualquier pensamiento que tenga que ver con los acontecimientos que solo a mi me pasaban. Debía mantener la calma.

Traté de encontrar una manera de calmarme y actuar con normalidad, pero me era imposible mantener una conversación en estos momentos.

Llegamos a mi casa y yo salí despavorida en cuanto se detuvo el auto. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y fui directo a las escaleras, directo a mi habitación, ignorando los llamados de Carlisle.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, tiré mi mochila al sillón, y luego me tumbé en mi cama haciéndome un ovillo.

_-¿Bella?- _tocó la puerta.

-¡Quiero estar sola!.- grité, abrazando una almohada.

Y también quería quedarme en mi habitación el resto de mi vida. Tal vez encerrada aquí dejaran de pasarme todas estas cosas.

Pero él me ignoró y entró de todas maneras.

-¡Te dije que quería estar sola!- hundí la cara en la almohada. Luego, dándome cuenta de que estaba siendo grosera, agregué- Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mi.

-Bella, no puedes salir corriendo de esa manera y esperar que no me preocupe por ti.- se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi cabello, apartando algunos mechones de mi cara- ¿Qué te pasó? Puedes hablar conmigo.-

No, no podía.

Aparté un poco la cara de la almohada y abrí los ojos, para ver a Carlisle mirarme con tristeza.

Y entonces no pude reprimirlo más, las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo todo el día empezaron a salir en ese momento. Carlisle envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío y me atrajo hacia su pecho. Hundí la cara en su hombro y lo abracé, llorando con más fuerza, recordando todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Estaba harta de todo esto, tenía miedo, y no sabía que hacer. Yo respiraba entrecortadamente y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando. Lo estaba perdiendo de nuevo y no podía evitarlo.

-Shhh, Bella. Todo va a estar bien.- susurró, acariciando mi cabello.

-No me dejes.- supliqué.

-Estoy aquí, no voy a ir a ningún lado.-

Lo abracé con más fuerza, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo.

Gracias a Dios, él estaba aquí. Él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Me ayudaría. Mi desbocado corazón empezó a normalizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cabeza con suavidad, y traté de igual mi respiración con la suya.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

-¿Estás bien ahora?- me preguntó, poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara.

Asentí y esnifé. Me di cuenta de que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

-He arruinado tu camisa.-

-Está bien, Bella. Tengo otras, no te preocupes.- respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

Busqué con la mirada mi caja de pañuelos desechables que estaba encima de uno de mis veladores. Carlisle me las alcanzó.

-Gracias.- murmuré, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Tiré los pañuelos a la basura cuando terminé y dejé la caja a un lado. Me volví a apoyar contra Carlisle, esta vez sin llorar, y él me rodeó con los brazos rápidamente. Nos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

-¿Ahora me dirás por qué estabas así?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No.-

Si le contaba esto ahora si iba a pensar que estaba loca, y probablemente yo también lo creería si no fuera porque D también los veía. Es decir, yo nunca había creído en los fantasmas. Si, me asustaban esas películas, pero nunca creí realmente que existieran. Nunca había visto uno.

-¿Por qué?-

-Vas pensar que estoy loca.-

-Claro que no.-

-Si, lo harás.-

-No.-

-Si.-

Él suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces cuéntamelo y veremos.- dijo. Cuando no dije nada, continuó.- Seguiré insistiendo, Bella. Créeme, puedo llegar a ser tan obstinado como tú.-

Iba a responderle que no era nada importante, que solo estaba siendo dramática hace un rato, pero supe que no me iba a creer. Eso me recordó que tenía que volver mañana al instituto, y que tendría que volver a ver a los muertos. Me estremecí y Carlisle apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi.

-Está bien, puedes decirme.- susurró.

Suspiré, rindiéndome, y me aparté de él para mirarlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente y él era el indicado. Solo que no sabía como empezar.

-Alguien murió en mi clase de historia.-

-¿Qué?-

Ok, definitivamente esa no fue la mejor de decirlo.

-¡Hoy no!- aclaré con rapidez. Carlisle se relajó pero me miró confundido.- Hace tiempo…- siguió mirándome sin entender.- Quiero decir…- tomé una respiración profunda. Bien, vamos, hazlo. Ya espesaste, no hay vuelta atrás.- Vi la muerte de un conserje hoy, en mi salón de historia. Y… luego la de un chico fuera de la cafetería. Son pasadas, solo que, por alguna razón, estoy empezando a verlas…

Me detuve, no sabiendo como continuar, y esperé ver a que Carlisle me mirara como si estuviese loca, pero no fue así. Tal vez él no entendía.

-Veamos si entendí bien- dijo finalmente, con más calma de lo que pensé que hablaría- ¿Estás teniendo visiones de muertes pasadas, en los lugares donde ocurrieron?-

Asentí de forma temblorosa, una parte de mi aliviada de que no haya salido corriendo o me haya acusado de lunática.

-Si, pero no siempre. A veces solo veo sus espíritus, o sus fantasmas o lo que sea.- continué, con más seguridad.- Al menos, así fue la primera vez.-

-¿Está empeorando?- pude notar la preocupación en su voz.

-Creo que si. No estoy segura…-

-¿Desde cuando te ocurre todo esto?¿Alguien más lo sabe?-

-Solo lo sabe D, porque ella me vio cuando… bueno, me pasó eso, además que ella también puede verlos.- no tenía ni idea de eso, nunca me lo dijo, aunque no parecía afectada por ello. Tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a ver fantasmas- Y desde hoy, por eso te digo que no estoy segura si está empeorando con el tiempo o no.-

-¿Cuántas veces te pasó esto?-

-Dos. La primera vez, solo lo vi. Pero la segunda, más que verlo, lo sentí. Era un chico que se ahorcó, y… y yo sentí que me asfixiaba también. Fue horrible. Ambas fueron horribles.. -sentí el pánico regresar a mi.- Tuve que esforzarme para recordar quien era y donde estaba. Quise pararlo, pero no puedo… y…y tengo miedo y no se que hacer… y…y.- se me escapó un sollozo. No pude seguir hablando.

Me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a temblar otra vez, quizás de miedo, agotamiento, o tención. No lo se, solo sabía que tenía un limite de aguante y todo esto lo estaba sobrepasando. Creo que sobrepasaría a cualquiera.

Los brazos de Carlisle me envolvieron de nuevo. No lloré esta vez, solo hundí la cara en su cuello, mientras trataba de calmarme y normalizar mi respiración.

-Vamos a superar esto.- él habló como si esto nos afectara a ambos, y no únicamente a mi como en realidad era.- Estoy seguro de que encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo. Siempre hay una manera.- colocó un mechó de cabello detrás de mi oreja.- También es posible que pierda el efecto con el paso del tiempo… y si no, tal vez podamos encontrar una forma de que controles… tu nuevo don.-

Suspiré.

-Eso estaría bien.- admití débilmente, aunque dudaba mucho que haya una forma de…

De pronto, una idea de se me ocurrió. Estuve apunto de decirla, pero entonces mi estomagó me interrumpió rugiendo.

Sentí el cuerpo de Carlisle sacudirse ligeramente por la risa. Esta situación me recordaba mucho a esa vez cuando le dije que era una cazavampiros.

-Supongo que tienes hambre.-

-¿Me crees si te digo que hasta este momento ni cuenta me había dado?- también me reí. Ahora que recordaba, no había comido nada desde el desayuno.- Vamos a la cocina. Denisse fue de compras ayer y prácticamente se trajo todo el supermercado. Parece como si…-

-…Nunca hubiese comido en su vida.- completó por mi con una risita.

-Si.- me reí.

En serio, la mujer había comido en tres días lo que yo comía en un mes. Y yo no sabía a donde diablos se le iba la comida.

-Oye, ¿me acompañarías a un sitio después?- le pregunté cuando bajábamos las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

-Claro. ¿A dónde quieres ir?- sonrió.

Parecía contento de que quisiera salir, o tal vez solo estaba aliviado de ver que me sentía mejor.

Si tan solo supiera al lugar a que iríamos… No estoy segura si se sentiría igual de emocionado.

-Te lo diré cuando llegué el momento.- contesté con aire misterioso, para evitar responder su pregunta. Al parecer funcionó muy bien porque su sonrisa creció.- Ahora, a comer. Me muero de hambre.

**(Narradora)**

-Tu humana si que tiene mala suerte.

_Es eso quedarse corto._

D suspiró internamente con desanimo, aunque su expresión seguía siendo seria.

Últimamente, se dio cuenta D, que estaba recurriendo a la ayuda de su padre con mucha frecuencia. Se dijo a si misma que eso debía cambiar, y de inmediato. No le gustaba deber favores, y menos a alguien como él.

-¿Conoces a alguien que aún haga esos amuletos?.- le preguntó, ignorando su comentario anterior.

_Al menos_, pensó,_ esta vez no se ha reído._

Tal vez era porque él también podía ver a las almas errantes y le resultaban muy molestas, y entendía el problema que ahora tenía Bella.

Solo que ella podía ver más que fantasmas.

Él negó con la cabeza pesadamente.

-Sabes que dejaron de hacerse hace muchísimo tiempo, y ahora cada quien tiene que fabricar el suyo si quiere uno.- respondió. La cara de D cayó -Pero.- continuó él.- Tratándose de ti y de Bella, puedo darte el mío.

Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un delgado collar de plata, del que colgaba un racimo de cristales de colores unidos por finísimas bandas de plata también.

Él se lo tendió, pero D no lo cogió.

_¿Es en serio?_

D alzó los ojos del collar a él para mirarlo, no estando dispuesta a recibirlo.

-Uh, no, gracias. Pero prefiero no aceptarlo. Ya encontraré otra manera de arreglar esto.- dijo, retrocediendo un paso.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero que Bella sea poseída por ti o por algún otro espíritu maligno.- gruñó, apretando los puños.

La comprensión le llegó a él y se echó a reír.

-¿Crees que este collar es algún tipo de talismán?- inquirió.

-Si, no soy estúpida, _duque_. Soy lo mismo que tú, ¿sabes?-

La sonrisa de él desapareció y suspiró.

-Nunca te haría dañó. Ya te he dicho eso, pero te niegas a creerme.-

D no apartó los ojos de él, mientras permanecía allí frente a ella, otra vez extendiéndole el collar en la palma de su mano como si fuera una pieza especial, lo cual así era, en cierta forma, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, una de las gemas, palpitara una escencia oscura que reconoció como la de él.

Pero no tenía otra opción, no una inmediata, y ese collar era lo único que ayudaría a Bella.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y vio a Bella llorando, lo que significaba que esto la había sobrepasado.

Dio un largo suspiro y alargó el brazo para coger el collar.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto.-

D asintió.

_Claro que lo estoy haciendo. Siempre se lo que hago._

Sostuvo el collar en un puño y tocó disimuladamente una piedra de color negro antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-Y, bueno, ya que estás más dispuesta a recibir regalos míos…- sonrió ampliamente y de la nada sacó una docena de rosas rojas.- Para ella.

D se quedó mirándolo con expresión incrédula unos momentos, luego las fijó en las rosas, que afortunadamente no tenían nada malo, solo el hecho de que él las haya aparecer y se las esté enviando a Bella.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó.

-Rosas.- dijo con voz obvia.- A las mujeres les gusta, ¿no?

_No a esta, amigo._

-Bella odia las rosas rojas.- dijo D. Prefirió no decir que le gustaban las blancas, capaz que él hace aparecer unas así.- Y suponiendo que le gustase y yo de las llevara, ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿"Toma estas rosas, te las manda mi padre, que, por cierto, es uno de los señores del…?.

-Bien, bien, no sigas. Lo capto. Solo quería enviarle algo que quizás la animaría un poco.- le cortó.- ¿Entonces que hago con ellas?-

D chasqueó los dedos y las rosas se incendiaron hasta desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro, ni siquiera cenizas.

Él bajó la mano con la cual hace un rato sostenía las rosas, ahora vacía, y frunció el ceño.

-Estás siendo muy ingrata, pequeña. Deberías ser más amable- le reprendió con calma.

D simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda.- le dijo- Tengo otras cosas que hacer así que…- empezó a girarse.

Pero, al igual que la vez anterior, él la detuvo.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo.-

D suspiró internamente con y se volvió a él de nuevo con fastidio. Ella quería irse de aquí ahora misma. Quería deshacerse de esa piedra de color negro que tenía el collar. Tenía que preparar su clase historia de mañana, y tenía que darles el alcance a los demás en el centro comercial.

Aquello ultimo de su lista de pendientes la hizo reírse internamente. Alguien como ella preparando clases de historia y yendo al centro comercial, con la suegra de Bella y el resto de aquella extraña familia.

Ella se quedó parada mirándolo con impaciencia, esperando a que él hablara.

-¿Sabes como hizo Bella para salir del territorio de los Dreamers?- le preguntó.- Ya sabes, no es algo que la gente haga mucho. A menos que hayan cambiado de parecer y le permitieran seguir con su vida, lo cual es poco frecuente.

D no respondió, básicamente porque no sabía la respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando Bella regresó, era todo lo que le importaba. No le había preguntado por el lugar o hizo para salirse. Nadie hablaba del tema. De hecho, Bella parecía no recordarlo, y sinceramente, D también lo había olvidado.

Hasta ahora.

-Uh…No. No lo sé.- murmuró finalmente.- ¿Tú lo sabes?- ella estaba empezando a tener curiosidad también.

-No exactamente, pero tengo unas cuantas teorías. Te lo pregunté para ver si podía comprobar alguna de ellas.

-¿Y cuales son esas teorías?-

D no lo admitiría, pero lo único que se le ocurría a ella era que Bella fue lo suficiente lista para descubrir la salida por si misma, aunque era una teoría bastante pobre, había que admitir que era bastante probable. ¿Cómo, si no fue de esa manera, Bella había logrado escapar?

-Que alguien le haya ayudado a escapar en la más probable.- dijo, parecía muy convencido.- ¿Cómo logaría salir si no? Ella es muy brillante, lo admito, pero, sinceramente, no creo que descubriera la forma de salir de ese lugar por si sola. Alguien debió haberla ayudado.

D negó con la cabeza, obviamente pensado que la idea era totalmente descabellada.

-Lo dudo. Los Dreamers no ayudan a nadie. Ellos odian su trabajo, por que no fueron creados para ello, y lo único que hacen es cumplir con su deber allí para poder culminar su castigo y regresar a sus asuntos. Y menos lo haría un verdadero Transportador, esos solo se limitan a realizar su trabajo y punto.-

Además, pensó, si la teoría de su padre era cierta y de verdad alguien había ayudado a Bella, seguramente a estas alturas ya se hubiese sabido, y estaría en serios problemas, y eso que ya lo estaban para estar ahí. D dudaba que alguno de ellos tomara tan alto riesgo.

-En eso tienes razón, pequeña.- concordó, haciendo que D gruñera por su aparente a podo. Él sonrió divertido por su molestia.- Pero, ¿Qué pasa si no es un Dreamer?¿Y si es alguien más?

-¿No un Dreamer?.- ¿Qué más podría ser?.- No creo que un simple humano haya podido encontrar la salida antes que Bella…-

-No hablo de humanos.- le cortó.- Yo me estoy refiriendo a alguien más poderoso. Que no sea uno de ellos. Alguien que esté sobre los Dreamers.

¿Por encima de los Dreamers? ¿Quién podría estar por encima de ellos? Mejor dicho, ¿Quién no estaba por encima de ellos?

_Ah, cierto, nosotros los mestizos nos consideran escoria de la creación._

-No entiendo. ¿Quieres decir que uno de nosotros…?-

-No. Ninguno de nosotros, ni del otro grupo. Nos está prohibido entrar ahí, ¿recuerdas?- sus ojos brillaron en furia.- Tu has sido la única suicida que se ha arriesgado a entrar. ¿Tienes idea lo malditamente estúpido que fue? Piensa en ello, ¿y si no funcionaba y terminaba en algún otro lugar del que no podías regresar? ¿Y si te veían? ¿Y si te atrapaban? ¿Y si te hacían daño? ¡O peor!- gritó, dando un manotazo a un árbol de junto, derribándolo.

D se sobresaltó. Había gritado muy fuerte y se hizo eco por todo el boque, haciéndolo aún más fuerte. A este punto, todos los animales de los alrededor habían salido huyendo despavoridos.

-Tenía hacerlo. Era la única manera de poder hablar con Bella y advertirle sobre los Dreamers.- explicó. Él no dijo nada, todavía la miraba enojado.- Deberías estar orgulloso de mi.- agregó en voz baja.

Suspiró.

-Lo estoy, pequeña, pero eso siendo estúpido. Simplemente porque funcionó, no quiere decir que lo que hiciste estuvo bien.- se acercó a ella y esta vez no se retrocedió.- No puedo perderte de nuevo. No ahora que te he encontrado.- murmuró en voz muy baja.

D se quedó mirándolo, sorprendida. ¿Había oído bien? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Quizás el grito que dio hace un rato le había dañado los oídos y estaba oyendo mal..

-Además, ¿tienes idea de lo caro que me habría resultado sobornarlos para que te dejaran ir sin problemas?- dijo, frunciendo el ceño molesto aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Si, ese se parecía más al que supuestamente era su padre. Tal vez había oído mal después de todo.

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que no habría sido un problema para ti, siendo quien eres.-

Sonrió, aunque luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-Fuiste muy valiente, y estoy orgullo de ti, pero nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como eso.-

D negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que proteger a Bella.- respondió.

-No, no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo.

-Pero yo quiero. Debo hacerlo. Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo hará? Soy todo lo que ella tiene.-

_Sus amigos y los Cullen no cuentan, más bien están para que los protejan a ellos. En este mundo hay más oscuridad de lo que todos creen._

-No tienes la culpa de todo esto, hija. Eres otra victima aquí, ¿entiendes? No puedes responsabilizarte por algo que no pediste y que otros hicieron.-

Ella irguió los hombros en una postura desafiante, apretando los puños.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me haga de la vista gorda así como los demás y deje morir a Bella una y otra vez? Se que yo no soy la responsable de todo este problema, pero simplemente no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados porque los demás no hacen nada. No cuando yo puedo hacer algo. No cuando hay una criatura indefensa de por medio que necesita mi ayuda y es mucho más vulnerable que yo. Tienes razón, no pedí esto, pero tampoco puedo permitir que continúe. Ya lo hice por mucho tiempo-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, y él se sorprendió al ver la poderosa determinación que había en la mirada de ella. Y entonces se dio cuenta que todo intento de él para hacerle desistir de su plan era en vano. No podía hacerle retractarse y cambiar sus palabras. Nadie podría. Porque eran más que palabras, era una promesa, una verdadera promesa. Un sentimiento. Y no puedes cambiar un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese.

-Te pareces más tu madre de lo que pensaba.- comentó él finalmente.

Ella gruñó ante su mención.

-Ni la menciones. Según se, ella fue una de los responsables que todo esto esté pasando.-

Él asintió.

-Lo sé, pero… No la culpes tanto. A veces… creo que no fue del todo su culpa. Era alguien un poco fácil de manipular, ¿sabes? Y demasiado crédula también.- una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a lo que D le pareció nostálgica.

D resopló.

-Ya, y yo tengo veinticuatro años.- dijo sarcásticamente.- ¡Por favor! ¿Desde cuando nosotros somos seres crédulos, manipulables y fáciles de engañar? ¡Ahora solo falta que digas que era una pobre criatura inocente y que la obligaron a entregarme para que hagan esos experimentos raros con nosotros!- se señaló los ojos.-¡Mira! ¡Se supone que deben ser negros, como los tuyos, como deberían ser de acuerdo a lo que somos! ¡Pero noo! ¡Son grises! ¡¿Por qué diablos son grises?! ¡Por la maldita mutación!-

-Tus ojos siempre han sido grises, pequeña. Y yo los amé desde el primer momento en que los vi.-

D se quedó en shock de nuevo.

_Estoy oyendo cosas otra vez. Quizás debería dormir en cuanto llegue a casa._

_Casa._

_Bella._

_La clase de Historia._

_El centro comercial._

_La comida._

-Tengo que irme.- anunció abruptamente, girando sobre sus propios pies.

-¡No, espera! No hemos terminado aún. Todo esto nos ha desviado del tema original.-

D suspiró y se detuvo, aunque no se giró.

-¿Podemos discutirlo después? Realmente tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy…- empezó. Aunque significara que tendría que volver a verlo.

-¿Preparando tus clases para mañana?- sonrió. Caminó hasta ponerse a su lado- Por cierto, quería darte un consejo sobre eso: Limítate a dictar la clase según dice los libros. Te evitarás de muchos problemas.

-Lo se. Gracias.- dijo.

En realidad ella no pensaba hacer eso.

-Y.- continuó él.- Ahora que eres prácticamente libre y estás conociendo el mundo por ti misma, te recomiendo mantenerte alejada de los humanos, emocionalmente. Quiero decir, puedes divertirte un rato con ellos si quieres pero...-

D alzó las dos manos para detenerlo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Estás insinuando que yo podría querer a un humano? ¿En serio crees que soy tan estúpida?- inquirió. Él no respondió- Pues eso nunca pasará, no necesito tus advertencias-

-Nunca digas nunca, querida. La vida tiene una manera muy divertida de demostrar que nos equivocamos.- dijo.

-Si, si, como digas.- masculló con fastidio.- Ahora…- hizo ademán de marcharse.

Él no parecía contento con eso, pero asintió.

-Bueno, pero pregúntale a Bella como es que logró salir.- volvió a sonreír y movió la mano en señal de despedida- Hasta pronto, pequeña.-

Y desapareció, de la misma espectral manera en que D solía hacerlo.

Ella se quedó allí, en silencio, esperando. Asegurándose de que se había ido de verdad. Cuando lo hubo comprobado, sacó en collar que le había dado de su bolsillo y buscó aquella extraña piedra de color negro. La encontró rápidamente y la arrancó, desprendiéndola del collar y las demás gemas.

La dejó en el suelo, fijó los ojos en la gema oscura y esta ardió tal como lo hicieron las rosas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme.-

Aliviada, guardó en collar y desapareció también.

Lo que no sabía era que esa no era la gema que debía destruir.

* * *

**¡Hola!¡Nuevo capitulo! ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si lo hayan hecho. Si, ya se que dije que este capitulo iba a ser triste y eso, pero al final decidí pasarlo para el siguiente. Cambios de ultimo momento. Pero el próximo si será así, esta vez sin falta. ^^**

**En este capitulo hay... pequeñas cositas que espero que noten. Una de esas cosas son los ojos de D. ¿Por que creen ustedes que son grises?**

**Ah, y otra cosa. Los ojos de A son grises también. **

**¿Por que creen que son así?**

**En el siguiente capitulo aparece un personaje, que ya ha aparecido en la historia. Aunque no interactúa demasiado con Bella, que es quien lo conoce y se va a encontrar casualmente, su muy breve encuentro será importante.**

**Bueno, pasando a otros temas, les cuento que se viene mi cumpleaños! ^^ Es este 25 de noviembre. Espero que me saluden ¬¬ xD**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana! Gracias! ^^ **

_**~Xime~**_


End file.
